


Child of the Sea

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: Children of the Sea [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Jason accidentally impregnates Percy one night on the Argo II! Poseidon gets a little overprotective and forbids Jason from seeing Percy at all in the following weeks. Except until the Sea God's stone heart melts, and Jason's allowed to see his pregnant boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. This is my only explanation.

I stare into Jason's electric blue eyes. I can't help but get lost in them. Thoughts arise in my mind. I push them back. Jason smiles at me. I smile back. I don't know what to say. I open my mouth. My brain isn't thinking clearly.

"Jason," I say, "can I tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while?"

"Shoot," Jason responds.

"I think of you as more of a bro. More of a..." I begin. I swallow down my fear and anxiety. "I think of you more as a boyfriend than a bro."

Jason looks stunned. I can't blame him. He wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Is this a joke?" he asks finally. "You're with Annabeth, and I'm with Piper. There's no reason this should be happening."

"This isn't a joke," I promise.

Jason pauses. "Good."

He leans down and mashes his lips against mine. I am taken aback. My brain isn't functioning properly. I close my eyes and lean into it. Jason's hands find their way up my shirt, and he begins pulling me down on top of him. I open my mouth and let out a moan of pleasure. His tongue wriggles into my mouth.

Our tongues fight for control. His wins, and it explores my mouth. I tug at his shirt, trying to get it off. Jason breaks up the kiss to take of his shirt. I stare down at his finely toned abs. My mouth waters just at the sight. I pull at the fly of his pants. He chuckles. I glare at him.

Jason laughs again as he grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. His hands explore my body. From the wild look in his eyes, he looks like he enjoys it. I grin as I pull his mouth up to meet mine again, putting us in the same trance we were in before. This time, he's grabbing my ass.

I don't fight back. It feels... good to me for some odd reason. I push my tongue through our lips and explore his mouth. Jason winces. It's almost as if he realizes that what we're doing is wrong. It's almost as if he realizes that we're cheating on our girlfriends by doing this.

Jason pulls back to unbutton his pants. I stare down at his hands seductively working his pants off his body. He picks me up and puts me to the side so that he can fully take off his jeans. I look hungrily at his dick inside his underwear. Soon, he slips that off, too, and I'm left stunned.

"Jason, you can't be serious," I whisper.

"You wish I wasn't being?" he asks.

"No, it's just that it feels like this is all just a joke," I reply quietly. I don't know if there's anyone out in the hallway that would be able to hear us... doing it.

"This isn't a joke," Jason reassures.

I sigh in relief. "Thank gods."

Jason leans down and unbuttons my fly. I moan wantonly at the thought of Jason getting inside my pants. I look up at his face. A grin is slowly spreading across his face. He pulls off everything on my bottom half, letting my erection spring free.

Jason smiles as he flops on the bed and perfectly maneuvers us so that I'm in between his warm legs, my mouth just above his dick.

"Suck it, Jackson," he says. Something is weird about his voice.

It sounds more wolf-like. It's almost as if he doesn't have any control over what he's doing. I obey his orders like a good boy despite his worrying tone of voice.

I stick my tongue out and lick the tip. Soon, before I know it, my mouth is completely around Jason's member. I squint my eyes and try to deep throat it. I feel hands in my hair forcing me onto his dick. 

My tongue is rough on the underside, eliciting moans of pleasure from Jason. I smile and hum into his dick. I hear the sound of a hand clapping against a mouth to keep them from screaming out in pleasure.

I completely understand. A dribble of precum leaks from the end of Jason's dick. I lap it up instantly. It's bitter yet salty at the same time.

Jason pulls back, his dick popping out of my mouth. He twirls us around so that he's on top of me. I'm being pressed into the mattress. His cock is rubbing against the cleft of my ass.

Jason is holding onto my waist again. Our lips meet again. He rubs his dick against my asscrack. I wince from the jolts of pleasure it sends tingling up my spine.

He whispers softly, "You have child-bearing hips, Percy."

His fingers come to rest on my hips. He runs them up and down, tickling my tailbone. I moan as he begins to stick his dick inside me.

"Is this too much?" Jason asks.

I shake my head. I let out another guttural moan. Jason quickly rams up into my body, hitting me square in the prostate. 

"Oh!" I exclaim.

Jason keeps ramming me. He's making me feel like I'll fly back into Tartarus. And so it continues for at LEAST two hours.

That was, until Jason finally cums inside me. I feel it spurt and splash at my prostate, causing me to orgasm, too. We break apart. We're panting from our unexpected make-out session.

We clothe ourselves and continue outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is more than a little bit surprised at the fact that Percy's pregnant. Especially since guys usually can't get pregnant...

I look at Annabeth. She smiles at me. I flinch on the inside at what happened with Jason just a few moments ago. I didn't know that it would escalate into a full-on make out session. Annabeth takes notice at what I did.

"Percy, are you okay? You're being awfully quiet," she says.

"I'm fine," I lie. I don't want her to know about what happened with Jason. Although, at this point, it's impossible to keep anything from her for long.

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes!" I snap. "I'm fine."

Annabeth fidgets uncomfortably. I sigh and say, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that... recent events have made me super stressed."

She raises an eyebrow again. "Does this have anything to do with Jason?" she inquires.

I sigh again. "No. It doesn't. At least, I don't think it does."

Annabeth lowers her eyebrow. "If you say so."

"Thank you."

I don't do anything at all. We just stand there, looking out. The rest have thrown a party to celebrate the defeat of Gaea. But it isn't the same without Leo there to brighten up the party. I feel someone tug on my hand. I turn to see who it is. It's Jason. He nods toward the dance floor.

"Can us bros have a dance together?" he questions.

"Yeah, sure. If that's okay with Annabeth," I respond.

She nods and shooes us away to dance together. I smile at her, and I run off with Jason. He turns to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Look, Percy. I'm sorry for what happened. Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I respond. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't scare you away from our friendship or anything," Jason informs.

I nod my head. "Oh. Don't worry, I'm not going to run away from you just because you did something. It was me who gave you the idea to do that, right? If that's the case, it's more my fault for any emotional damage you do to me," I reassure.

Jason narrows his eyes at me. "Are you sure?" he inquires.

"Of course I'm sure. There's nothing you could do to me that would scare me away from us being friends," I repeat.

Jason smiles. "Thanks for that. You don't know how happy I am to hear that," he says.

"No problem! Now, are we going to dance like we said we would, or are we just going to stand here and talk like a bunch of antisocial idiots?"

Jason's smile grows wider. "Dance."

I stick out my hand, and we begin to dance with each other. Don't worry, it's all just platonic. We aren't thinking about becoming a couple. At least, I hope we aren't. I honestly don't know at this point. This entire turn of events has made me question my sexuality and who I really love.

I continue to dance with Jason. We keep stumbling over each other's feet, but that's okay. I think back to the first time Annabeth and I danced together. It was at the party where we met Nico when he was ten years old. I cling onto those fond memories. She had been taller than me at the time, but who's laughing now? I'm a full two inches taller than her!

Jason stops the dance. Despite it being a slow dance, he's sweating like a pig.

"Need to roll around in mud or something?" I joke.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Jason shoots back. 

I know he doesn't mean it to hurt me. He says it with a smile, and he's trying not to laugh the entire time. Jason drags me back to Annabeth, who I spend my time with the rest of the night.  
~~~~~~~~  
I wake up with horrible nausea, and even though I slept for the suggested amount of time, I'm horribly fatigued and dizzy. I'm barely able to stumble to the bathroom the throw up in the toilet. I look up in the mirror hanging above the sink. I feel bloated beyond belief. Looking into the now-flushed toilet, I have to piss like nothing else.

As I'm taking a leak, my stomach begins cramping up really bad to the point that I'm on the floor. I can't think straight because of the dizziness. All I can do is put on my pants and walk out of the bathroom. I don't want Annabeth nor anyone else to see me in such a low point in my physical health.

Despite not wanting people to see me, I see Hazel walking down the hallway. My heart jumps into my throat. I can't fathom what in the hell will happen when Hazel sees me.

I smile at her. She smiles back. Her smile disappears when she sees my pale complexion.

"Hey, Percy, are you okay? You don't look too good," Hazel points out.

"I'm fine. And yeah, I know I don't look good," I respond.

Hazel nods. "I see. Are you going to be okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. I'll be okay," I say.

I know that's a lie. I don't want Hazel to worry for me. She's already got much on her mind from Leo's death. I don't want to burden her mind with anything. She looks up at me with sad eyes. I shoot her a smile to tell her that everything is okay. I make my way to the dining area.

Everyone except Hazel is gathered there. I look around and see Poseidon sitting there. He has an angry expression on his face as he glares at Jason. I know that my dad knows something about what happened the night before.

I sit down at my spot on the right. It happens to be right next to Dad. I give him a smile, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Hello, Percy," he remarks.

"Hey, Percy," Jason says sheepishly.

He's withering under the gaze of my father. I can understand him. Unfortunately, before I have the opportunity to say anything back to anyone, Poseidon opens his mouth to say something.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, how do you plead?" he asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jason retorts.

"You got Percy pregnant!" Poseidon exclaims. He sighs and says, "I'm not going to ask again. How do you plead to this crime?"

Jason and I don a confused expression. 

"Poseidon, he didn't do anything," Annabeth reasons. "Percy was with me almost all night. I should know if something happened between he and Jason. I trust that Percy would tell me. At the very least, Jason would tell Piper, and Piper would tell me."

I swallow my fear. "That's not exactly true, Annabeth..." I begin.

Poseidon silences me before I have a chance to finish. "I see that many of you are confused. I understand your confusion. Men should not be able to reproduce, correct? Well, it's different with my children. Because the sea gives life, so can my children," he explains. He looks at me and Jason. "No matter the gender."

Annabeth pulls a confused expression better than mine. "Are you saying Percy is pregnant with Jason's child? How does that work? They didn't have sex. Right?" She looks at me. All I can do is hide my face in shame. I can't bear to tell her the truth about what happened with Jason last night.

"That's not exactly true, Annabeth. I admit, I did--ahem--'do it' with Jason last night. In my defense, I was caught up in the moment and didn't think it through! I didn't know this would happen!" I say.

Annabeth purses her lips. She doesn't buy that I wouldn't tell her about something as big as Jason and I having sex together. She doesn't approve of it, either. I can tell on her face.

"Why would you do that?"

"I just explained. I was caught up in the moment and didn't think it through."

Poseidon clears his throat. "Well, now Jason and Percy are going to have a child together, and there's nothing I can do to help you in this matter anymore," he informs.

I wince when he says that he can't help. I really wish that there was something a god could do to help me. Maybe I could contact Aphrodite and explain the situation to her...

I snap myself out of my stupor. I wave goodbye to Poseidon as he flashes out. Everyone looks up at me with a confused or concerned expression. I sit down at the table and sigh.

"Let's just eat breakfast," I groan.

With that, I begin working my way through a stack of pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few weeks later, and Jason is having troubles convincing Poseidon to let him see Percy and check on how their baby is doing.

I tap my fingers together anxiously. I haven't been to see Percy in six weeks, and all I know is that he's facing some difficult times. I'm on a train heading to New York from Albany so that I can go to Atlantis to once more try and convince Poseidon to let me see his son. So far, nothing I'd tried had worked. He would just tell me that I couldn't see him and that I should just leave him be for a week and see how much in a good mood he'd be in.

So far, it was the sixth time he's done that. That makes it six weeks he hasn't been in the mood to let me see Percy. I sigh and lean my head back. I see the Manhattan skyline just a couple miles back. It won't be long before the train pulls into the station, and I'm let off to purchase fare on a bus to the beach.

I close my eyes and prepare for a short nap that I hadn't been able to take for a while. I sit there for one minute, maybe two, when I feel a small hand tug on my jacket's sleeve. I open one eye and look down at the small child that had done such a thing.

"Why, hello there!" I greet.

The child's arms are open wide. I can tell he's motioning for a hug. I lean down and give the hug to him. Just then, the mother rushes up and takes the child by the hand.

"Sorry about that," she apologizes.

"No need. It's fine," I console.

She flashes me a pearly white smile and leads her kid off. I wince when everyone's not looking at me. I realize that Percy and I are going to have children, and there's nothing I can do to stop the process of pregnancy now. It still hurts to think that I impregnated him and he's carrying my child.

I wrap my arms around me to comfort myself. I close my eyes as I await sleep. I hear the sound of a hiss as the train pulls into the station. I get out with everyone else, showing the conductor my ticket. He looks me up and down suspiciously. I'm uncomfortable at this point. I don't know when he'll let me through. Finally, he lets me through the door, and I leave the train station as quickly as possible.

I go up the stairs from the underground station. I begin making my way to the nearest bus stop when it begins pouring down torrents of rain. I suspect Poseidon knows what I'm in New York for, and he doesn't like it at all. I don't care. I'm going to negotiate with him to allow access to a short visit with Percy.

I seek shelter under the enclosed bus stop when I arrive. It's farther away from the train station than I remembered. I shake myself out of my stupor while I examine the schedule of the buses that come by here. It says that at 10 o'clock is when the next bus comes.

"Shit," I curse under my breath.

It's half an hour away. I sigh and reason with myself that I'll find something to do in that half an hour until the next bus comes. I could always just hire a cab to get there quicker. 

'But cabs are more expensive than buses, and you barely have enough money to pay for a bus,' I think to myself.

I can't deny it. I don't have the money to pay for a cab when I can take the bus for cheaper. Sure, I'll be exposed to the elements for a while, but since when was that a problem for us demigods?

I sit down on the bench and tap my finger on my leg, trying to get myself lost in a daydream. I can't think of anything else except what I might have put Percy through at this point. I squeeze my eyes shut and regain that peaceful feeling I had on the train that had lulled me to sleep.

I finally get it back again, and I enjoy the serene peace around me. Lights reflect off the street, and there aren't any horns honking. Cars speed by. I hear the sound of wheels running through steadily growing puddles on the street. I sigh out the bad vibes.

I fall into a dreamless sleep while I wait for the bus to come.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm awakened by someone prodding me on the shoulder. I jolt awake and look at them. They're a woman with bright red hair. It's obviously dyed, and there's no way she'd ever be able to convince me otherwise. She points to the bus, which is now sitting outside the train station.

I check my wristwatch, and I see that it's 10 o'clock on the dot. I jump up and exit the sheltered bus stop and climb onto the bus, sopping wet. The bus driver points to a bin, and I put in my last token. I cringe, and I'll have to walk to Percy's house.

I take my seat next to a guy with long, knotted, matted, greasy brown hair. A scratchy beard covers his chin. I take note that he's homeless, as I can tell from his attire. He's wearing a torn up pair of Carhartt overalls. They're smudged with dirt and grime. They're stolen; I can see that, but that's normal. 

I lean my head back and resume my long-awaited nap.  
~~~~~~~~~  
I open my eyes five minutes before I get off at the beach. I turn to the homeless guy, but he's not there. His bus stop must've come already. That's fine with me. I don't have to share a row of seats. I get one all to myself. I shake the feeling that Poseidon's not going to be diplomatic with me when I arrive at Atlantis. 

Nonetheless, that doesn't deter me from trying to convince him. The bus arrives at the beach on schedule. I get off as the bus doors open with a hissing sound. I step onto the matted sand as the rain continues pouring down. Trees sway heavily in the breeze. If this were Florida, I would consider this a hurricane. Maybe it is.

I walk down to the water. I take a look around. Thankfully, no one is there to see what happens next. I pull out the only drachma I have, and I hold it, eyes closed.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Poseidon, Lord of the Sea," I chant.

A rainbow shimmers over the water, and an image of Poseidon pacing around his bedroom is shown to me. He notices the Iris Message floating in the air; he glares at me. I flash him a weary smile.

"What do you want, Jupiter scum?" he growls.

I raise my hands in defeat. "I'm just here to negotiate," I promise. "I won't do anything to Percy. I swear."

Poseidon's glare deepens. "I'm not buying it," he says.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you can't be trusted. Just like your father, actually."

"I'm not Jupiter, okay?" I exclaim, feeling a bit exasperated. "Please just let me see Percy."

Poseidon taps his chin thoughtfully. "Alright. I'm feeling generous."

I blink in surprise. "Wait, you're just going to let me go? Just like that?"

"Yes, now get going before I lose my patience."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

I jump up and begin to head out to the street after waving the IM out of the air.

With an extra bounce in my step, I head off to Percy's apartment to talk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
My finger hovers just above the doorbell.

'Do it, Jason. You'll get soaking wet out here,' I tell myself.

Taking a deep breath, I ring the doorbell. I hear the sound of rushing feet and a female voice call out.

"Percy! Your friend's here!" the voice exclaims.

The owner of the voice unlocks the door and looks at my face. A smirk is spreading across her face.

"So you're Jason Grace. I'd have thought Percy would have better taste if he's going to reproduce," she says.

I recognize her as Sally Jackson, Percy's biological mother. I feel blush creep into my cheeks. I see Percy round a corner.

I shoot him a smile and a wave. Sally steps out of the way. Percy grabs my hands and drags me to his bedroom.

I'm not surprised to find it messy and disheveled. Percy pulls me onto his bed and lifts up his shirt.

I'm surprised to see that his abdomen is already swollen.

"How...?" I begin.

Percy puts his finger to my lips. "Listen," he orders. I obey and put my ear to his abdomen.

I can hear things swirling around, kicking, and making noise. I try to count the individuals, but there are so many, it's practically impossible.

I look up at him in surprise. His face is written with euphoria.

"How many are there?" I ask.

"I don't know. Ten at the very least. I can feel that much. There may be more," he responds.

"Why are there that many?" I inquire.

"Poseidon's domain is home to lots of fish, and fish reproduce in great numbers. I guess that's why," Percy explains.

I turn around to lay on my stomach. I look up into his deep, thoughtful, sea green eyes. I put my hands gently on the bump.

He giggles a little bit, and then he grabs my wrists and starts moving them around in circles on his swollen stomach.

"What are we going to name them?" he asks after a couple moments of awkward silence.

"Depends on their gender, I guess," I say.

I grab his hips softly and pull myself up to give him a kiss. Percy returns it. He wraps his legs around me.

I grab his butt and begin pushing his body against me. He pulls back and breaths out a sigh. 

A look of confusion flashes across his face. "How are they going to come out?" he questions.

"We'll know when we get there, won't we?" I speculate.

In truth, I haven't been thinking much about that. I always assumed they'd come out the way I'd made them happen.

'We'll know when we get there,' I reminded myself. 'When we get there...'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few weeks later, and Jason is helping take care of his pregnant boyfriend while Percy struggles with normal pregnancy hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy another chapter.... Also, sorry this came out so quickly. I've been on a writing binge, and this chapter is short.

It's a few weeks later, and Percy appears to be getting bigger everyday. The Jacksons so graciously let me live with them until the babies are born.

I wake up one morning to find that Percy had struggled free from my grasp. I check the house to find him. I discover him bent over the toilet with his palm pressed to his forehead.

"Hey there, Perce, are you okay?" I ask.

Before he can answer, he leans over and vomits into the toilet. He wipes his mouth with toilet paper and flushes the toilet.

"Yeah. Just morning sickness," Percy reassures.

"Ah," I say.

I rub his back in circles to offer comfort. I try not to think about the tens of children growing inside him that would cause this kind of effect. I wince. Percy takes notice.

"What's wrong?" he inquires.

"I did this to you, and now we've got a dozen or more children to take care of in our future because of me," I complain.

Percy offers a weak smile. "It's not all bad. I quite enjoy it," he comforts.

"How is THIS enjoyable? You have to throw up in the toilet every morning."

"I was talking about the feeling of having a baby inside you, dumbass," he clears up.

It clicks in my brain. It actually makes a lot of sense now. I voice my sudden understanding, and Percy playfully punches me in the gut. I return the gesture, but I do it to his shoulder.

This action elicits more vomiting from him. He looks up at me weakly.

"Say, if we fuck six more times after this and I get preggers, we could beat a world record," he says deliriously.

"I don't want seventy-plus kids. A dozen's more than enough for me," I joke.

Percy unexpectedly clutches his belly and groans, "Make that a baker's dozen. I feel another one."

My face pales. He leans over and vomits again. I'm taken by surprise.

"Eventually, your body will have to decide to stop producing babies and say, 'Enough is enough', right?" I ask.

"Yeah. That's just not now," Percy responds.

My mind starts racing. I try to come up with a plan, but it's already too late; his body made up its mind.

I turn his head so that he's looking at me. I wipe the extra vomit off his face and lean in for a kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~  
It's just after breakfast now, and Percy is helping me clean up. Sally and Paul have already gone to work, so it's just us.

Percy is starting to look really big now, and I can't help but notice how his swollen abdomen gets in the way of a lot of things.

He's struggling to put something away that belongs in the very back of the cabinet; his stomach is pressing against the counter, effectively blocking his way.

"Need help?" I offer.

"I've got this," Percy replies angrily.  
~~~~~~~~  
After we finish, we sit down on the floor (its much more comfortable). Percy is leaning against me, holding my hands to his stomach.

"These are your children," he says. "How does that make you feel?"

"Uncomfortable. Nervous. Proud," I respond.

Percy hums sadly. He seems far off. 

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Nah. I'm fine," he reassures.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
As the weeks go by, Percy's sadness increases. One day, Sally, Percy, and I are home.

Sally jokingly points to Percy's stomach and says, "My, you're getting really big. How many are there?"

"Thirteen that I know of," Percy responds.

Sally gets a wistful look in her eyes. "You're going to be a father already. I wouldn't believe it if I saw it for myself."

Percy laughs. His eyes are sparkling with joy. 

The doorbell rings, and Percy jumps up to get the door. He let's whoever was there into the living room.

My bad mood and suspicions are replaced with joy when I see who came.

It was Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is here, and she brings with her news of her own situation.

I look at Jason and Percy. Percy is smiling at me and assaulting me with hugs. Jason looks nervous. I give him a reassuring smile.

Sally walks over and ruffles my hair.

"I haven't seen you in a LONG time, Annabeth," she says.

I laugh, "Yeah. I just wanted to check in on everyone." I point to Percy. "Speaking of which, how are you doing, Percy?"

Percy gives me a thumbs-up. "Never better!" he exclaims.

My smile widens. I point to his stomach. "How many?"

"Just about thirteen," Jason responds.

I whistle. 

"Yeah, I know," Jason says. "I didn't want to be father to thirteen kids!"

"Well, you are, and if you hadn't done that to me that night, there wouldn't be any kids or pregnancy to worry about, and Poseidon wouldn't be pissed at you," Percy responds sarcastically.

Jason purses his lips angrily. I laugh. Their little argument is quite entertaining.

"Sorry, Jason, but I'm going to have to side with Percy on this one," I drop in.

"Is that because he's your boyfriend?" Jason asks bitterly.

"Yes," I respond.

Sally walks to the door. "I have to go to work, so behave yourselves. I don't want anymore than the thirteen that are on their way. Annabeth, you're welcome to live with us if you don't have a place to stay. See you after I get back."

"Bye, Mom. Love you!" Percy calls out.

"See you later, Mrs. Jackson," Jason and I exclaim.

I turn to the boys in the room. A serious expression is worn on my face.

"I have something EXTREMELY important to tell you," I announce. "I learned just yesterday that I am infertile, meaning I can't have children." 

Jason and Percy look at each other. A look of realization dawns on their face. Percy looks back at me.

"Does that mean we can't have kids when we're older?" he asks. "We could get Jason to do it with me again so I could have our babies for you."

I chuckle. "That would certainly work."

We sit in silence for a while. It's a calming feeling to sit with your best friend and significant other.

Percy pulls me down on top of him. I'm curled over his midsection awkwardly. We both blush in embarrassment.

I lean in for a kiss, and Percy kisses me back. I slip my hands under his back and press his body as close to me as I can.

Percy wraps his arms around my waist and presses me against him. We pull away from the kiss to take a breath.

I stand up. "Well. I suppose I'll live with you now," I say.

Percy's face is absolutely glowing. "I'd like that a lot."

I smile at him. Jason opens his mouth.

"Come on. Let's get chores done."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is stressed out about how the babies will be delivered. That is, until it happens.

I drain the sink of the dirty dish water. Jason and Percy have finished their chores, so I'm the last one to finish.

As I put away everything, I poke my head into Percy's room.

He's laying on his back, hands massaging his enlarged midsection. I remember it's only two weeks until his estimated due date (which I figured out, thank you very much).

'Percy must be stressed beyond belief,' I think.

"Hey, Percy, what's wrong?" I ask.

He rubs his face. "I'm worried," he says. 

I can detect a tone of fear in his voice. "How so?"

"What if something goes wrong? What if I lose all of them? What if I die?" 

I shift around. "You'll be fine. You're tough as nails. We fell into Tartarus together. We survived that. If it's your kids we're talking about, they'll be fine, too," I comfort.

Percy relaxes. "How will they come out?" he asks. I hear curiosity and not fear.

"Only the gods know, Perce. Only the gods know..."

"Thanks for that, Annabeth. I needed it," he mutters quietly.

I lean over his abdomen and wrap his shoulders up in a hug. "No problem. I love you."

"I love you too."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It's a couple days later, and Sally just left for work. Percy promised a surprise breakfast, so he is in the kitchen cooking it for us.

Jason is leaning against my shoulder, half asleep. I hear Percy drop something, and moments later his voice floats from the kitchen.

"Jason, Annabeth! I think the babies are coming!" he cries.

Jason and I immediately spring into action. We run into the kitchen, and there, we find Percy crumpled onto the ground, holding his stomach.

Jason picks him up and carries him to his bedroom. He lays him down on the bed. His back is propped up with pillows. His legs are spread apart.

I grab his hand and massage it. "It's okay. It's going to be over soon," I repeat.

Percy begins breathing heavily. His eyes scrunch together. He grits his teeth and bites his lip to keep himself from screaming.

Jason looks up at us and says, "I can see the first one."

Percy winces. I can't imagine how badly it hurts. He pants and begins making strained sounds, as if he's trying to get them out as fast as possible.

I see the top of a baby's head come out. Percy balls up his fist and gathers the bedsheets in his free hand. His grip on my hand tightens immensely.

He must not be able to hold his screams in anymore, because he screams as Jason gently pulls out the child's head, leaving the body to come out without assistance.

It happens slowly, and it takes hours, but the first baby out of thirteen is completely out. As he is catching his breath, Percy's mom unlocks the front door.

I grab the newborn baby, swaddled in a hand towel, and race off to hand it off to Sally. I gently hand it to her.

"I take it it's finally happening," she says.

I nod and run off to help Jason and Percy. When I come in, the second is already almost out. 

'Two out of thirteen,' I think.

I decide to provide comfort to Percy. Time slips away until it's late into the night. Finally, twelve out of the thirteen babies Percy carried for nine months are out.

The last one becomes visible. Jason pulls it out by gently grabbing the shoulders and coaxing it out. After it was completely out, I learn down and wrap my arms around Percy's shoulders. He weakly returns the gesture.

Jason ever-so-carefully hands me two babies. He hands three to Percy. He hands two off to Sally and two to Paul, and he holds three himself.

I dig through the medicine cabinet and find prescription-strength painkillers. I take them and force-feed them to Percy.

"You did good, Percy. You did good," I say.

"Thanks," he responds. His speech is slurred. 

'Probably because he just gave birth and is high off painkillers,' I reason.

I beckon Sally and Paul into the room. They immediately break into smiles as they see the sheer amount of smiles. And the sound of babies crying.

"These are your grandchildren, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," Jason says calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, it's seven months after Annabeth came, and Percy finally had his babies!   
> And it's the finale of the book. I'll make it a series if you so desire.


End file.
